The Misplaced Huggable
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: A deformed, bumbling Huggable manages to set every Huggable in the HIP Lab free...and then comes across a familiar face.


Hugenstein, or #444 as he was known in the Huggable Factory, is a Huggable, with rainbow stains on his pink body and right now he was lost in some foreign place. He saw trees all around him. He had no idea where he was, of course. Oh, what's that? How did he get lost? Well, it all started like this...

Rho had gathered the Huggables into the training room, ready to rehearse their roles. But Hugenstein, of course, paid no attention. Rho had even sometimes questioned why Graham had made him. Every time he wandered into a different place of the Factory when Rho was talking to Graham, he'd hear the conversation.

"#444, that's the one" Rho would say, "It does nothing right. Doesn't even chant correctly. And this one time, he went and hugged the can of new paint for the walls. He now has a permanent rainbow stain. I know rainbows burst from them, but #444 ruins the surprise of that by already having rainbows on it...Are you sure it wasn't a mistake?...I see"

Hugenstein had given himself his own name. One day, he got so worried that he actually couldn't do anything right when he thought he was, he recorded his chant and compared it to the other Huggables'.

"Hug me"

"Hug 'n' steam"

"Hug meee"

"Hug 'n' steaaaam"

He also hugged anything that got his curiosity. Because he had heard elsewhere hugging things meant that you love them. He didn't know it meant to kill as a Huggable. So, this one day, during training, he flicked a switch and about half of the training room of Huggables fell through the floor, including him.

"444!" He could hear Rho screaming.

And that'show he and a bunch of Huggables landed on this foreign place. The others went to put what they'd learnt to the test. But Hugenstein knew he couldn't. Because after all, he's not a true Huggable. He wanted to hug himself. And not in a good way.

"Hug 'n' steeeam" He sighed as he came out of this what looked like a forest.

He then heard voices.

"It's alright, you'll protect me, but I'm building this for further protection" It said.

He may of been dumb but he recognised that voice. He ran towards it to see...

His creator, Graham and another Huggable, this one a bit worn and torn.

"Hug meeee!" The Huggable said angrily, rushing towards Hugenstein.

"Steeeeam!" Hugenstein said running away from the Huggable.

Graham finished building his turret and looked at the distraction. Two of his creations fighting each other. He still wasn't used to that. Then he saw something on the other Huggable. Something distinguishable from the rest.

"Number...444?" He asked.

Hugenstein stopped as did the other Huggable. Hugenstein gave Graham his best googly eyes, which turned out to be his left eye looking up and the right down.

"Hug 'n' steaam!" Hugenstein ran towards Graham.

"Hug?' The other Huggable asked.

"This is a special one of your brothers and sisters," Graham explained, "He's a bit different"

"Hug meee?!" The Huggable asked.

"Good question" Graham said.

Just as Graham was about to think, a bunch of Huggables came rushing toward the three. The worn and torn Huggable glared at the rest of the Huggables.

"Meee!" It growled, rushing towards the others.

Hugenstein stood still, watching.

"444, get behind my turret!" Graham screamed.

Hugenstein looked from Graham to Huggable back to Graham back to Huggabe. The Huggable was melee'ing Huggables here and there with the occasional Headlights. He knew none of the ordinary Huggable abilities. What could he do? He wanted to help. After all, if he wasn't meant to be as Rho said, Graham would have destroyed him. But he didn't. He was special in both ways.

"444!" Graham screamed.

"Huuuuug..." Hugenstein started growling as he also started illuminating

"...n..." He opened his arms his widest.

"Steeeeeeeeaaam" He growled as rainbows illuminated him and one big strong beam of rainbow came from his belly.

But it didn't head toward the oncoming Huggables. It headed toward the worn and torn one.

"Oh, no!" He heard Graham sigh.

But the Huggable didn't die. Instead, it got stronger. Now it was whizzing through the oncoming Huggable storm. Together, Hugenstein and the Huggable defeated all of the Huggables, with a bit of help from Graham's turret.

"444...I didn't know Huggables could do that..." Graham trailed off, astounded.

"Yeeee!" Hugenstein shouted as he jumped...but instead So Flied onto a tree branch.

His eyes widened. He actually did a Huggable move. He looked down at the other Huggable, who was stretching out it's body, trying to copy the move...but it couldn't.

"That paint stain must have done something to him..." Graham thought to himself,then shouted to Hugenstein, "444, would you like to join us? I think Huggy here could use your unique ability. You So-Flied so he can teach you the other moves. What do you say?"

"Hug me, me me me" Huggy commented.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything to the others," Graham replied,then looking up to Hugenstein, "Well?"

"HUG 'N'STEEEEEEEAAAAM!" Hugenstein said, So-Flying down to Graham.

He was so happy he had finally found somewhere to belong and his uniqueness wasn't for nothing.


End file.
